tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bug Bite (SG)
BUG BITE is a brilliant yet amoral scientist, specializing in co-opting and adapting others' technology and advancements for his own use. While with the Decepticons, Bugbite enjoyed unusual freedom of action, often disappearing for months at a time in his ship, the Gobotron-1, on missions whose purpose was only known to Megatron. Bug Bite is a cyborg hailing from another dimension, coming from a robotic world which was, similarly to Cybertron, consumed by endless civil war. This war was stopped only when the fate of not only their planet but their entire universe was threatened by an extradimensional influence. Relucantly working with the Guardian Treds, Bug Bite was enlisted to an allied team and sent into the dimension which threatened their own. Bug Bite took a new body and was welcomed into the ranks of the Decepticons, hoping not only to discover the source of his home universe's plight, but with luck, find a way to save it. Bug Bite is the former leader of the Mayhem Suppression Squad. He has a jetpack, a mustache, a monocle, and speaks British. Dare to claim that's not awesome. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Bug Bite is a cyborg hailing from another dimension, specifically coming from a robotic world which was, similarly to Cybertron, consumed by an endless civil war. This war was stopped only when the fate of not only their planet but their entire universe was threatened by an extradimensional influence. When Bug Bite and Baron von Joy both realized that a Cataclysm was began to threaten the very existence of their universe, the inhabitants of Gobotron ceased their conflict and held an emergency summit. It was decided to send a combined team to the 22nd Level, the dimension causing the disaster, and try to reverse the damage. Top GoBot scientists Bug Bite, Baron von Joy, Doctor Go, and Psycle were elected to travel to the other world, but Guardian commander Leader-1, more concerned for his safety than that of Gobotron, took Doctor Go's place on the mission. Reluctantly working with the Guardian Treds, Bug Bite was enlisted to the allied team and sent into the dimension which threatened their own. Bug Bite took a new body and was welcomed into the ranks of the Decepticons, hoping not only to discover the source of his home universe's plight, but with luck, find a way to save it - and if not, avenge it. MUX History: When Bug Bite arrived in the Shattered Glass universe, he arranged a private meeting with Megatron, discussing his mission and his plight. Megatron compassionately gave Bug Bite all the resources he needed, hoping to save his universe if possible. Bug Bite also joined the Mayhem Suppression Squad, briefly becoming their leader after the defeat of Deathsaurus. When Cybertron entered the Plait Expanse and communications were cut off with Megatron, Bug Bite turned to Illarion for leadership, defending civilians from Junkion assault. While exploring the Plait Expanse, Bug Bite encountered Skyfire, but didn't recognize him as an other-universe Autobot. Returning to Polyhex, Bug Bite was captured during Alpha Trion and Dust Devil's rescue of Starscream from Cyclonus. Held in the Temple of Knowledge, Bug Bite has lost his rank and security clearance since Cyclonus is afraid he has been corrupted by his time in the clutches of Alpha Trion. Windshear eventually tracked Starscream to the hidden Temple of Knowledge. Initially ready to fight the Autobots for his brother's release, he was instead told by Starscream that these Autobots were good robots from another world, and were in fact protecting Starscream. Bug Bite warned the Decepticons that the rifts between worlds threatened both universes, and asked the Autobots to allow him to investigate a similar energy reading his ship, the Gobotron-1, had picked up in Zone Y-AT. Skyfire agreed to take Bug Bite there, and Windshear was asked by Starscream to accompany them. However, upon arrival, Windshear spotted Alpha Trion and immediately attacked. Pleas that THIS Alpha Trion was good feel on (literally) deaf receivers, and Windshear pressed his attack in spite of interference from Skyfire and direct attack from Firestar. Luckily Dust Devil and Firestar were able to evac Trion to the V'ger, and for now Bug Bite largely remains in the Old One's lab, studying the technology left behind. In 2016, Bug Bite kept Remote Patrol Six busy while the Decepticon Shuttle Seizer launched from Cybertron. Once having returned to the Decepticons' good graces, Bug Bite was put back in charge of the Mayhem Suppression Squad. OOC Notes Yes, Bug Bite is a GoBot. Deal. Logs /Posts 2010 (SG) * February 15 - "[[User blog:Bzero/Bug Bite - SGU - The Nemesis Completed|The Nemesis Completed]]" - Bug Bite reports on the completion of the [[Decepticon Interceptor Nemesis (SG)|Decepticon Interceptor Nemesis]] * September 9 - "Situation on Cybertron" - Bug Bite reports on the lack of progress in piercing the Plait Expanse. Players Bug Bite is a TP Character currently available to be temped. For now he's being played by Bzero. External Links ::*''More info on BotCon Bug Bite at TFU.info'' Category:available Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Dimension hoppers Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Engineers Category:Mayhem Suppression Squad Category:Renegades Category:Scientists Category:Transformers Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Male Characters